


When The Snow Thawed|Sequel to Winter Wonderland

by ilivefordemomedic



Series: Sniperscout Fanfics [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Astronomy, Character with ADHD, Character with Autism, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Spring, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author butts in from time to time, character with anxiety, i can NOT write in accents for the life of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivefordemomedic/pseuds/ilivefordemomedic
Summary: It's spring for the mercenaries. That means flowers, animals, and a shitload of work.Scout wants to apologize to Sniper for having ignored him for 3 months after their special snow day, but on the way there, he realizes that his feelings for him might not be completely platonic.This fic is a sequel to Winter Wonderland and references scout messes up at pinball. I highly recommend reading both before this one.
Relationships: Scout & Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Sniperscout Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856416
Kudos: 13





	When The Snow Thawed|Sequel to Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time ever writing a sequel to anything, so yeah O_O  
> hope you enjoy ^_^

March 20, 1969

8:32 am

Not-So-Coldfront

After a long and brutal winter, it was finally spring. No longer was the landscape covered in white, concealing the greenery beneath it. The mercenaries (except for Sniper) gathered around a window and watched as the snow thawed under the rays of the shining sun.

Though most would be happy that winter was over, the mercenaries were not. A few nights ago, they received a letter from Mann Co. stating that once most of the snow had thawed on the battlefield, they had to go back to work. They were all worried as most of their matches were canceled because of heavy snowfall, and they assumed that they would have to make up for all of them during the spring. Unfortunately, this was the case.

They fought for hours and hours on end, until they physically couldn’t. When they got back to the base, some of the mercenaries collapsed on the couches and promptly fell asleep. As the other mercenaries went back to their rooms, Scout decided to go out for a jog.

_ (If you ask me, it’s a bit ridiculous that Scout can still go out for a jog after working the whole damn day, but I guess he’s made of caffeine or something.) _

Scout exited the base and started jogging. It was around 10:00 pm, and the cool wind felt great on his skin. The grass was still wet and there was a bit of slush here and there, but it was better than trying to run through the snow. Scout was a born runner. Scratch that, he was a born athlete. Ever since he was a kid, he could run faster than everyone else. This skill proved to be useful later in his life, as it was one of the few qualities he had that made him stand out from his brothers.  _ (Other than… nevermind, I can’t tell you that yet.) _ Speed and agility is also the main reason he got hired by Redmond Mann.

Anyway, the main reason Scout went out for a run was that he wanted to clear his mind. A few months ago, he did something incredibly stupid. He kissed Sniper. Now, I know that doesn’t seem like that big of a deal, but to Scout, it was humiliating. After he kissed him, he ran as fast as he could out of Sniper’s van. Then, for the following months, Scout tried his best to ignore him. It was hard.

Once again, Scout’s jog ended at Sniper’s campervan. He walked up to the door and knocked. No response. He looked through one of the windows and saw that no one was there. “It’s Thursday, right?” Scout thought to himself. “Doesn’t he go to that one hill every Thursday?” he wondered. 

He started walking to the hill he was thinking about. Scout tried to remember the directions there. "Through the woods, then the lake, to the hill, right?" On the walk to the hill, Scout was racking his brain trying to think of an apology to Sniper. He mattered a lot to Scout and he felt like a dick when he ignored Sniper at the weekly meeting they had on Monday. And the Monday before that. And the one before that one. Scout's screwed himself over, huh? 

When he arrived at the lake, he saw a pair of aviators near the shore. He picked them up and examined them. "Snipes must've forgotten them here." He whispered to himself, putting them in his pockets. As much as he wanted to swim a few laps in the lake, he continued on his walk. 

As he was walking through the woods, still trying to think of an apology, Scout started to wonder about something. Why did Sniper matter so much to him? Why did he always pick up Sniper's things so that he wouldn't have a fit if he couldn't find them? Why did he always order food to-go since Sniper wasn't comfortable eating out? Why did compliments from Sniper mean ten times more to him than compliments from anyone else? 

Why did he always want to be the first person to comfort Sniper whenever he had a breakdown? Why did he never get annoyed at Sniper whenever he messed up? Why did he allow Sniper to call him by his first name but not anyone else? 

He started remembering every single time he put Sniper before everything else. Every single time he went over to his van and just hung out with him. Every single time he had this weird fluttery feeling in his chest whenever Sniper rambled endlessly about the things he was passionate about. "We're just friends, right?" Scout reassured himself. "I mean, I could never think of him in _that_ sort of way, right?" 

Scout's never felt this way about a guy before. Girls? Definitely, but another guy? He wanted to convince himself that they were just close friends. He wanted to convince himself he was straight, but the evidence just kept piling up.  _ (Heteronormativity's a hell of a drug, amirite?)  _ Why did this realization come up  _ just _ now? After he's gone on multiple "dates" with him? After he's accepted a teddy bear, the ultimate symbol of love from him? After he fucking kissed him!? 

"Jeremy? What're you doing here?" He looked up and saw Mick sitting on the hill, with a puzzled look on his face. Jeremy was so distracted by his runaway train of thought that he didn't even realize he was at the hill. Jeremy walked over to Mick, sitting down next to him. There was silence between the two. Mick was waiting for an apology that Jeremy hadn't thought of yet. After a bit, Jeremy started speaking. 

"I'm sorry." he started. "I'm sorry that I bailed on all of our plans. I'm sorry that I didn't visit you on Smissmass or New Year's. I'm sorry that I didn't show up at our favorite taco place. I'm sorry that I ignored you for so long. I'm sorry that I abandoned you." Mick looked down at the grass at their feet. Jeremy could tell that he was still processing the apology, deciding whether or not he would accept it.

“I don’t care if you’re sorry,” Mick stated, sternly. “I just want to know why you did it,” he asked. Jeremy looked up at him and smiled a bit. “Oh, the reason’s pretty stupid. I have a bit of a track record of kissing people before they’re ready, and shit usually goes south. I was scared that that would be the case with you.” he answered. “Really? That’s it?” Jeremy nodded. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a big, warm hug. He looked up at Mick and saw that he was smiling, which was unusual. “Oh, I was so worried that it was all my fault.” “You should know by now that not everything’s your fault,” Jeremy said, returning the hug. After a few feel-good seconds, Mick released Jeremy from their hug and lied down. Jeremy lied down as well, resting on his side.

When he lied down, he felt something in his pocket. “Oh crap!” Jeremy said, grabbing the pair of aviators he had put in his pockets earlier. He unfolded the temples and put the aviators on Mick’s face. “You left these at the lake.” Mick grinned as he adjusted the glasses. “Thanks.” “So what’re you doing here anyway?” Jeremy asked. “Stargazing,” he replied. Jeremy looked up at the night sky. It was a beautiful dark blue, the constellations Cancer, Canis Minor, and Lynx were present in the March sky. But, to Jeremy, all he saw were white dots against a black sky.

He didn’t understand how people could stargaze for hours. He could imagine why someone like Mick would enjoy it. It was relaxing, plus Mick was a bit of an astronomy buff. After a few minutes of lying down restlessly, a question broke their peaceful silence. “I’m a bit confused. If you didn’t want to kiss me those few months ago, why did you do it?” Mick asked. “Well, when I was a kid my ma would kiss me to warm me up. Shit always worked somehow.” Jeremy answered.

Mick reached for Jeremy’s hand. Usually, Jeremy would ignore this, but after he realized his true feelings for Mick, he cherished it. “Y’know, I’m feeling a bit chilly right now,” Mick whispered to him. “You don’t need an excuse to kiss me,” Jeremy whispered back, holding Mick’s face. He looked into his eyes and kissed him. This kiss was longer than the one they shared in December. There was more passion, more love. When the two separated, I can guarantee you that they were both warmer. Mick rested his head on Jeremy’s head. “So… are we… together now?” he asked. “I guess,” Jeremy answered, playing with Mick’s hair.

And then the two lied there, on the grassy hill, mindlessly rambling about whatever they had on their mind. They revealed their secrets, their anxieties, their insecurities, opening up about things they’ve kept secret ever since they were kids. They watched as the stars passed above them, deciding it was time to go back to Mick’s van once the sky had started to turn a pink color.

March 21, 1969

9:58 am

“ **I can** **_not_ ** **believe you two!** ” Soldier shouted. Scout and Sniper were standing outside of the base, being berated by Soldier. “Missing an entire match?! Not only am I disappointed, I am  **mad** !” he yelled, furiously. The other mercenaries were inside, watching the madness they knew was going to unfold outside. “What were you two doing!? Did you snuggle for so long that you lost track of the time!?” “No sir!” Scout answered, letting out a small snicker. Soldier turned his head to Scout, looking him in the eyes.  _ (Well, he would be, if he didn’t have a helmet on.) _ “Is there something funny you find about this situation?” Soldier asked. “No sir, just remembered something funny, sir!” “Well, you won’t be laughing when I ground your sorry ass to the base! For three weeks, the only things you will be doing are eating, sleeping, fighting,  _ doing whatever activities you want to as long as they are confined to the base _ , and repeating all of it!” Soldier yelled angrily.

“As for you,” he muttered, turning to Sniper. “As this is your first offense, I’ll let you off with a warning,” Soldier started, “but I hope this doesn’t happen again,” he finished with a calmer tone. Soldier turned around, facing the other mercenaries. “Oh, I didn’t know we were school girls watching the dean reprimand delinquents! We are in a place of  _ war!  _ Get your collective asses out here! We have a match in 10 minutes!” he commanded. 

As the mercs were walking to the battlefield, Scout turned to look at Sniper, who was walking close behind him. Sniper smiled, as he knew his Jeremy no longer ignored him.

**Author's Note:**

> i really am pushing my little spoon sniper agenda :/  
> also i am NEVER telling you guys why scout's different from his brothers lmao jk


End file.
